Talk:Pallid Percy
Solo'd as Rdm 85/whm41 using some meds for mp killed via nuking amd sabotuer poison 2 + bio 3 and running out of range of spells. Keeping it paralyzed and addled is recommended as it has high fast cast. Died once did mudslide as i rested lol had rr up continued to dot till unweak and continued to nuke .. Carry panaecas or w/e after mudslide as will remove all that debufs it afflicts you with. You can try to cast erase on your self and hope it removes Mag def down but if it dosnt stonega with bar stone up will do 2300+ 2 rdm hat + Sam dropped 0/3 now on stone ~Takein~ I've gone 1/4 on killing this nm. the make or break point of this thing is his Mud Stream move. Even though i've fought this monster 4 times I don't know what triggers this draw~in move (its not distance.... he will draw in even if your close to him and i've seen players get out of melee distance and it still wouldn't draw in those players). If something is triggering him to use draw in the key to this fight is to figure out what triggered it and to prevent it from happening. If the move is random then the only way to win this fight is to live tho that move (by stuning it or otherwize). Batboy267 02:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Seems to draw in at roughly every 20% hp Duod by an 85 RDM/WHM and an 85 BLM/WHM with some skill. Brung Echo drops for silencga. Stayd apart from eachother to prevent getting eachother killed by GA spells. Was very easy to escape the casting of his nukes via staying at the furthest distance from nuking range. However, his silencega and graviga are not escapable due to his very high fast cast. Near 80%, 60%, 40%, and 20% BLM stood by prepared to cast stun after getting drawn in. It was not exactly at his 80% that he used draw in (he actually wound up doing it at 73%), so stand by even at 82% hp just to be safe and DO NOT start casting something else until you get drawn in and stun him (or you'll be sorry). BLM stood by with stun ready while RDM nuked and kept up debuffs. When it got to 22% he did drawn in and suprised us both, which got us killed from not being prepared. Luckely we both had RR up and finished him off. Went in with 120 minutes, he was dead by 81 time remaining. I recommend going /sch for reraise AND accession > erase incase you get drawn in and could'nt stun it. Nothing dropped. ;_; (By: YukiYuki Sep. 14th 7:00a.m 2010) Duo as Blm/Whm Blm/Whm in not in same party until last bit 1 blm keep it DoTed and nuke and run away from spells if he gets killed by mud stream the second blm takes over while first unweakens take a few deaths but easy win. (By: Cantsee Sep. 15th 2010)